Rise of the Teenage Phoenix
by PheonixCawCaw
Summary: If you're all familiar with X-23, you know she's Logan's clone. But what if someone else was cloned after she escaped? Maybe two people! Read and find out who the Teenage Phoenix is. Rated T for occasional language.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is X-Men Evolution, everyone is the same age except for Jean and Scott, who I can only see as adults. Each chapter is like an episode. So… I'm sorry for anyone who has a problem with that but if you don't like, don't read. **

**EPISODE 1**

_Darkness, water and cold. That's all I remember from my time before I escaped. All I knew is I wasn't like others. My name? X-2. Well, that was my name in the lab. I have the DNA of Scott Summers and Jean Grey so I'm a mutant. I have telekinesis, force fields, enhanced senses and superhuman agility. My hair reached my shoulder blades and is red like Jean grey and my eyes are crystal blue. I'm fifteen and a weapon. Or at least that's why I was created. _

X-2 ran down the hall. She broke the file's room and quickly looked through the cabinets. Once finding her file she stuffed it into a bag she found and threw the bag over her shoulders. She ran down another hallway, fighting off guards and stealing their weapons. She had black cargo pants, combat boots and a leather jacket. She ran into the elevator and rode it down to the lobby, shooting with the guns once the doors opened. People dove for cover and she took off down the streets.

***SCENE BREAK*  
X-2 POV**

I was sitting on a bench with the file on my lap. _Jean Grey and Scott Summers._ I repeated the names in my head a few times. These are people I have to find. They can help me. I keep reading the file until I find an Alias for me. _Courtney. _Not a bad name actually. I smile as I decide to keep it. "Ok" I sigh. "Time to find these two" I put the file back into my bag and stand up. Ok, I'm in Bayville. Maybe I can-wait what's that? I squint in the dark and see a big building. How did I not see this?! Its freaking huge! I ran down the street and stop at the gates. _Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters. _Cheesy name but the name Xavier seemed familiar. "Of course! This is that mutant school! This is where I'll find Jean and Scott!" I whisper to myself and climb over the gate. I run across the grass and up to the front door. It almost immediately opens as an alarm goes off. Crap. A large man with spiked animal like hair growls at me. I take a step back and he loosens up a bit.

"Who are you?" He growls.

"Is this that mutant school?" I ask, playing the innocent little girl bit.

"Yes" He grunts.

"Can you help me? Please, I'm a mutant" I plead, quite proud with myself how well I could pull this off.

"Alright, get in here. I'll get the Professor" He steps aside and I walk in. It's a really impressive mansion. I run a hand through my hair as this bald guy in a wheelchair approaches me.

"Hello, I am Professor Charles Xavier. Welcome to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters" He smiles at me.

"I'm Courtney" I smile back at him. "Professor, I'm looking for these two people. I was wondering if they were here" He raises an eyebrow, a sign for me to continue. "Scott Summers and Jean Grey?"

"Yes, they're here. Logan, will you please get them?" Professor asks the guy who answered the door. He nodded and left the room. "So, you're a mutant?"

"Yeah, that's actually what I wanted to talk to Scott and Jean about. I was in a lab for my entire life and somehow they got Jean and Scott's DNA which they put in me before I was born. Then when I was born, they killed my birth mom I think. I don't know it may have been in a tank or something. So I guess I'm like their daughter. But my powers are telekinesis, force fields, enhanced senses and superhuman agility" I explain to him. He just nods, his hands folded under his chin. The Logan guy returns with a woman with red hair like mine and a man with red sunglasses. Yep, defiantly them.

"Logan says you wanted to see us, Professor?" Scott asks.

"Yes, this is Courtney. Your daughter" He says nonchalantly. I look at him, my jaw slacked. How could he just come out and say this?! The couple looks at me and I smile nervously.

"Uh, hi?" I say quietly. The red head walks up to me slowly.

"Courtney" She says slowly, her lips twitching in a smile. "It suits you"

"Thanks" I smile. "Better than X-2 I guess" I mutter. Jean tilts her head.

"Courtney was created in a lab with both of your DNA. By definition, she is your daughter" Professor explained. Scott eyes me suspiciously and I raise my lip in a silent snarl. "Courtney" Professor's voice rips me from the silent fight with Scott.

"Sorry, Professor. What?" I shake my head.

"Jean will show you to an empty room" He says.

"OK" I rub the side of my arm and follow the red head down a hallway. She stops at a door and walks into the room. I stop by the doorway and lean on the side. "This mine?" I ask.

"No, this is mine" Jean say, going through one of her drawers. "Well, come here" She laughed. I pad across the room and stop next to her. She hands me an old pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. I just raise an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you don't have a lot so you can sleep in these" She says and walks towards the door. I shrug and follow her to the next room. "This is yours" She says.

"Cool" I use my powers and float my bag onto the bed. I see Jean smile and I smirk. My smile disappeared and I walked over to the bed, letting out a long breath out my mouth. I can tell Jean is worried and she places a gentle hand on my shoulder. On instinct, I flinch away. My eyes are wide at the gentle touch, something I've never felt before.

"Courtney, it's alright. I won't hurt you" She whispers to me. I shake my head, regaining my cool, and look up at her. I let out a breath of relief and my lip twitches in a small smile. I wrap my arms around Jean's middle and I rest my head on her shoulder. I can tell she surprised but I feel…safe. Her arms slowly hug me back and I feel her hand on the back of my head. "Are you alright?" She asks. I just nod.

"Couldn't be better" I smile as I step back. I spin around, almost hitting Jean with my hair, and dig through my bag. I take out a lot of the weapons I had taken from the guards back at the lab and hear Jean gasp. "Relax, I was going to get rid of these or put them in a box somewhere" I mutter. There were 3 guns, four knives, and a few small explosives. I use my power to open a drawer and the weapons float into it.

"I'll let you get settled, Courtney" Jean says and walks out, closing the door behind her. I put the rest of my things away and changed into the clothes Jean had given me. The sweatpants were a bit baggy, only my toes showed. I used the draw string and tightened it around the waist. I was a fairly small girl. I yawned and crawled onto the bed, burrowing under the covers. It was nice to sleep on an actual bed and not a water tank or in a tree.

***SCENE BREAK*  
THE NEXT MORNING….**

I sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I threw the covers back and walked up to the dresser. I saw a hairbrush and brushed out the bed head before walking down the hallway. I looked over my shoulder and ran into someone. I jumped back, getting in a fighting position on instinct. "Oh, hello there, I don't believe we've met" A blue fuzzy big foot guy smiled. "I'm Hank McCoy"

"Courtney" I say, getting out of my defensive position. I eye him suspiciously. What happened to him? Was he born like this?

"Hey Courtney!" I hear Scott call and I spin around. He had a smile on his face so I loosened up a bit. "Oh, hey Hank" He smiled at the blue dude. "Jean's looking for you. She's in the kitchen"

"Ok, thanks" I say and pad down the hall. I see a fairly large room that looked like a kitchen. Jean waved me over and I walked up to her.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Better than that tube in the lab" I laugh. She chuckles and runs a hand through my hair. I just smile.

"Would you be up to join a training session in an hour?"

"Sure. I didn't think this place did stuff like that" I shrug.

"We're more than meets the eye, I can tell you that. Mr. Logan doesn't like late students so don't be late" She tussled my hair and I laughed.

"I won't. I was grabbing something to eat then hit the shower" I shrug, grabbing an apple off the table and walking out.

***SCENE BREAK*  
A few minutes later….**

I walked back into my room, drying my hair with a towel. I saw something folded on my bed. My eyebrows furrowed and I picked it up. It was a suit. A note fell onto the floor. _Here's your suit, Courtney. You better hurry._ I smiled at the note and slipped the suit on. Fit nice. I walked down the hallway and saw a blue fuzzy guy with a girl with a pony tail and a girl with long brown hair. "Are you two going to Mr. Logan's training session?" I ask.

"Yeah. Ve vere just heading zhat vay" the fuzzy guy says. He had a German accent. It was kinda cute.

"Aren't you the new girl? Courtney, right?" The pony tail girl asks. "I'm Kitty, this is Amara, and this is Kurt. Why don't you come with us? We'll show you where it is" Kitty grabbed my hand and we ran down the hall.

I followed Kitty and Kurt to the elevator and down a couple floors. We ran down a hallway and into a large room where another group of kids were. "You three are lucky. If you were here a minute later, you would have been late" Logan told us. I smiled at Kitty and we walked over to the group. "OK!" He clapped his hands together. We all silenced and looked at him. "I split you into two teams. You have to get your team to the other end of the danger room and press that button" He pointed across the room at a red button.

"Easy" I heard Kitty scoff. Logan left the room and walls rose in a maze, lasers came out of the walls. "This is going to be harder than we thought" She muttered.

***SCENE BREAK*  
after the session….**

The kids dragged themselves out of the danger room. "I didn't know the training session meant almost dying!" I shout. My hair was messed up with a few strands smoking and my suit was ripped. Everyone else was no better. We all went into the elevator and went back up to the institute. I waved goodbye to Kitty and Kurt and walked, more like limped, towards my room. I fell onto the bed and groaned. "First training session not go as you thought?" Jean's voice asks me. I could hear the smugness in her voice as she walked up to the bed. I shook my head. She ran a comforting hand through my hair.

"I never want to do that again" I panted.

"You'll get used to it. Not all training sessions are like that. Just Logan ones. Scott wants to take us to the Lake tomorrow so we should head to the mall to get you clothes"

"Sure" I shrug, sitting up. "When do we leave?"

"In an hour, we can grab lunch there"

"Can Kitty and Amara come with us to the mall?" I ask.

"Sure" Jean smiled at me and left the room. I changed out of my suit and went to find Kitty and Amara. I wandered a few halls before I found them in the kitchen.

"Hey Courtney!" Amara waved to me and I waved back.

"Jean's taking me to the mall to get clothes. Wanna come?" I ask.

"Sure!" They both say and start laughing.

"Vhat's so funny?" Kurt asks, walking to the kitchen.

"Hey, Kurt, want to come to the mall with us?" I ask, smiling mischievously at Kitty and Amara. They both smiled, knowing exactly where I was going with this.

"Sure. Sounds like fun" He gave me a thumbs up and used his watch to change into the more human form. The four of us walked towards the front door where Jean was talking with Storm.

"Jean! Come on!" Courtney laughed and the four teenagers ran towards the garage.

***SCENE BREAK***

We were walking back to the car. Me, Kitty, and Amara were goofing off and Kurt was following us, carrying the bags. Jean was talking to Scott on the phone. "So are you ready for a family camping trip?" Kitty teased.

"It's not actually a _family_ camping trip, Kitty" I roll my eyes. "Jean just wanted me to come. I don't even think Scott knows about it"

"Court, they're your parents. Lab baby or not, you're theirs" Amara says.

"Lab baby?" I laugh as we reach the car. "Thanks, Amara. I totally needed that"

"I'm here to help!" She teases and we laughed. I climbed into the passenger side of the car, next to Jean.

***SCENE BREAK*  
at the institute….**

"Jean! Courtney!" Scott greeted us warmly. For once. I roll my eyes as he kisses Jean hello. Is _this_ how normal couples act? Give me a break. I'm not going to survive this camping trip. I was torn from my bitter thoughts when Scott tussled my hair. I opened my mouth to say something but the look from Jean stopped me.

"When do we leave?" Jean asks him. I huffed and crossed my arms. Kitty and Amara waved me over and I followed them to my room with Kurt carrying our bags. They helped me unpack everything and pack my bag for the trip.

"You're lucky you get to see your parent's all the time" Kitty sighed.

"You could say that. You guys could get away with anything" I grumble, zipping my duffle bag closed.

"Oh, please. Get real, Court" Amara scoffs. "We only get to see our parents during holidays"

"Whatever guys" I laugh and sling my back pack over my shoulder.

***SCENE BREAK***

I got out of the car and stretched my arms above my head. I heard a crack noise and opened the back of the car. "We got it, Courtney. Go run around" Jean smiled at me.

"You sure?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure" She laughed. I smiled and spun on my heel. I took off into the woods, climbing a tree and jumping from tree to tree. I felt free. Nothing could touch me. I ran out of the woods, onto a cliff face above the water. I spread my arms out and closed my eyes. The wind whipped my hair around my face and I took a deep breath in. I took a few steps back and ran at the edge, jumping off. Just before I fell into the water, I used my powers and started flying across the water, making wake behind me with my psychic energy. I spun around like a torpedo. "Woo Hoo!" I shout, flying onto the shore. I wasn't watching where I was going and flew into the woods, landing in the brush. Man, was I dizzy. I stumble out of the bushes, a smile on my face, like a drunky. "Courtney? Are you ok?" Jean asks. I nodded and laughed, falling on my butt. My vision returned to normal and I blew the hair out of my face before climbing to my feet.

"I'm good" I laugh. "That was so cool! There's this cliff up there that's perfect for cliff diving! Man, what a rush!"

"You jumped off a cliff?" Scott asks, walking over.

"Yeah! It was so cool!" I laugh, looking in the direction of the cliff.

"You'll have to show me later" He smiled. "Jean, I got the camp set up"

"OK, Scott" Jean put a hand on his shoulder and looked at me. "You up for something to eat yet?" She asks me.

"Nah" I say. "I'm probably going to change into something I can swim in.

"Come over to the camp when you are, alright?" Jean asks me. I nod and run towards the camp. I see two tents. Guessing mine is the smaller one; I crawl into it and see my duffel bag already in there. I change bikini top with the short swim shorts and crawl back out. I catch Jean's smile and I wave to her before taking off towards the woods.

***SCENE BREAK*  
on the cliff….**

I sigh and put my hands on my hips as I look over the water and at the mountain. "Beautiful view, isn't it?" A voice asks. It scared me and I almost slipped over the edge of the cliff. I let out a breath of relief when I saw Scott. He was wearing dark blue swimming trunks.

"You scared me" I laugh, tucking the hair behind my ear and out of my face.

"Sorry" He smiles as he walks up to me. "So we going swimming or what?" He smirks at me. I sigh and smile at him.

"Uh, sure" I shake my head. "Try and keep up!" I laugh and jump backwards off the cliff. I can see him reach out for me before jumping after me. I spin around and dive into the water. I float around under the water until I see Scott land near me. I take in a breath when I surface and smile at him. He smiles back and I go back under. With my enhanced senses, I am able to see underwater better than other people. He's treading water, looking around for me to resurface. I laugh in my head before grabbing his foot and pulling him under. I swim a little farther off and resurface, gasping for breath. I see him resurface, a startled expression on his face and I start laughing.

"You're going to regret that kid!" He laughs and starts swimming towards me. I squeal and dive under the water, swimming towards the shore. I resurface and find my feet. Suddenly something pulls me under and I feel myself in a bear hug. I'm lifted out of the water, laughing. Scott has his arms wrapped around me and lifts me off my feet. I squeal as he carries me towards the camp. We're both laughing and I see Jean start laughing when she sees the two of us.

"Well, look at you two" She says smugly, putting her hands on her hips. Scott sets me down on my feet and I stand straighter. "You're certainly getting along"

"Wasn't that the purpose of this trip?" I ask. Jean laughs and kisses my head. It stuns me for a second before I remind myself. _Good touches, Court. Good touches, they aren't going to hurt you._ "Are you going swimming while we're here?"

"Maybe later. Why don't you eat something before it gets too late"

"Sure" I roll my eyes and walk over to the cooler.

**NO POV**

Scott puts an arm around Jean's shoulders. "She's an okay kid, Jean" He says, smiling.

"Do you think we're ready for this?" Jean asks, looking up at him.

"Ready for what?"

"Taking care of a teenager that was raised as a weapon" She sighs.

"She's going to be fine, Jean. She's a teenager, she'll have her moments but I know you won't give up on her" He kissed her cheek and removed his arm. Courtney was sitting on the cooler, licking something off her fingers. A water bottle was in her other hand. She wiped her hand on her shorts and stood up.

**COURTNEY POV**

I was sitting on the shore of the lake, a small blanket wrapped around my shoulders. The small waves crashed quietly and it was lulling me to sleep. I closed my eyes and felt the breeze gently blow my hair around my face. I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest. "You doing ok?" Jean asks, suddenly sitting next to me.

"I guess. Just its peaceful here. Not like the city. You can't see this many stars there" I say. "Who knew there were so many" I smile, looking at the sky.

"It is pretty, isn't it?" Jean smiles at me. "Alright, time for bed" She says and stands up. I tilt my head. "Which means, you sleep" She says.

"Fine" I sigh and stand up. I follow her to the tents and crawl into mine.

"G'night" She says to me and I smile before zipping the front closed. Surprisingly I was more tired than I thought I was and I fell asleep.

***SCENE BREAK***

Before I knew it, we were back in the car, everything packed up in the back. I yawned and looked out the window, watching the forest fly by as they drove away from the lake. "Courtney, you okay back there? You're awfully quiet" Jean says to me. I nod and pull my knees to my chest. "I'll read your mind if I have to, Courtney" She teases. I just give her a halfhearted smile and look out the window again. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Scott squeeze Jean's hand. _Damn, parents worry too much_ I laugh in my head. I sigh and dig something out of my duffel bag that was sitting next to me. "What'cha looking for?" Jean asks me. I pull out a small computer like tablet and pull up my file. I bit my lip as I read through it. X-2. I sigh and turn off the tablet. _I'll always be X-2. I'm a refugee from Hydra. Who was I kidding? I'm nothing but a weapon! _I say angrily in my head.

**NO POV**

Jean blinked a few times to get out Courtney's head. She looks over at Scott and squints. _Scott._ She says mentally. He glances over at her, telling her he heard her. _I'm worried about Courtney. She's still seeing herself as just a weapon for Hydra. X-2 is still her legal name. _

_What do you want to do? We could get her name changed legally. Courtney something Summers. _Scott smiled at her. Jean smiled back.

_Such a goof. We would need a middle name for her though. Maybe if we can get ahold of that file we could figure this stuff out. _

_She has a paper copy. Let's talk to the Professor when we get home. _

_Sounds good. I'll get out of your head now. _ Jean concentrated and blinked a few times.

**COURTNEY POV**

I tilted my head at them. Were they talking mentally? I guess that's one of the perks of being a telepath. I laugh to myself and look back out the window. We were out of the woods and back into the city. Weird. Didn't seem that long of a car ride. We pulled up to the institute and parked in the garage. I jumped out and opened the back. Jean was standing next to me and we both used our powers to float the bags inside. "Alright, you can go" Jean smiled. I smiled back and grabbed my duffel bag before running towards my room.

**NO POV**

Jean and Scott unpacked the bags and headed to Professor's office. They knocked on the door and entered when they heard the faint "Come in." Professor was sitting by his desk. "Hello Jean. Hello Scott" He smiled.

"Professor, did you happen to have Courtney's Hydra file?" Scott asks.

"She gave it to me a while ago" He nodded.

"We just wanted to get her name legally changed to Courtney Summers. Of course we would pick a middle name for her" Jean says.

"She still sees herself as a weapon. As X-2"

"Yes, I see" He opened a drawer and pulled out a cream colored folder. "Here it is" He smiled as he handed it to Jean.

"Thank you Professor" The couple says and they left.

"So technically she doesn't actually have a name. It's just X-2. How do we do this?" Scott asks.

"I think I can help with that" A Canadian voice say behind them. They turned and saw Logan with his arms crossed. "You fill out paper work and I'll do the rest"

***SCENE BREAK*  
COURTNEY'S POV**

I was lying on my stomach with my feet swinging back and forth. The tablet computer thing that I took from the lab was in front of me and I was looking at a picture of Scott and Jean. It's like a normal family. I snorted after I heard that in my head. _Normal_? I had no family. Who was I trying to fool? I'm like a clone of two different people. That's all I'll ever be. A weapon. There was a knock at the door and I set the tablet aside. I waved my hand and the door opened. "What's up?" I smile.

"We managed to pull a few strings to get you this" She handed me some folder thing. I raised an eyebrow and sat up, taking the folder. It looked like a birth certificate. I swallowed hard when I realized it was _mine_. I didn't have a birth certificate. Courtney Anne Summers. I almost laughed at the Anne part. It wasn't a bad middle name. Oh my god. I have a middle name. I have a last name! And it's Summers! "So do you like it?" Jean asks me. That made them my legal parents. I smiled and nodded. She wrapped her arms around me and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Thanks mom" I whisper. She immediately steps back, smiling. "That ok if I call you that?" I ask. She just nodded and hugged me again.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPISODE 2  
COURTNEY'S POV**

_I was back in the lab. Darkness surrounded me. I was scared. "Momma!" I screamed. There wasn't an answer, just an echoed laughter. My heart beat rapidly in my ears and it was getting harder to breathe. "Mom?!" I called, running down a dimly lit hallway. The lights flickered and the laughter grew louder. "Mom!" I was crying now. I was running as fast as I could. Something was chasing me. I tripped and spun around to face my attacker. The shadow came closer and closer to my face, the laughter loud in my ears. I curled into a ball, my hands over my ears. "Help me!" I cried. _

Suddenly I was on the floor of my room in the institute. Tears fell from my crystal blue eyes as I shook violently. I looked around the darkened room, the furniture was on the floor, the mirror was smashed, and the chandelier swung back and forth gently. Suddenly my door opened and Jean-er Mom- ran in. She kneeled next to me and collected me onto her lap. I was shaking and crying against her. "Shhh, Courtney, you're ok. It was just a dream" She soothed.

"M-Mom?" I looked up with fear in my eyes. "D-Don't leave m-me" I cried.

"I won't leave you" She whispers. Surprisingly she lifted me and carried me back to the bed. I clung to her like I was going to fall into darkness. She sighed and slid into the bed next me. I was still shaking but not as violently. My cries were reduced to hiccups and sniffles. I yawned and felt sleep taking me over again.

_I was in the lab again. But instead of darkness, I could see the entire place. A boy, maybe seventeen or eighteen, was standing on a higher platform. He had this smug look on his face. "Who are you?" I ask. _

_"My name is not important. But we've been observing you…Courtney" He laughed when he say my name. I snarled and clenched my fists. I'll fight this guy if I had to. "You're more of a wimp than I thought you were. Crying for your mommy, huh?" He sneered. _

_"Leave me alone you ass" I snarl at him. _

_"Oh, your temper hasn't changed I see. How are you going to be an X-man if you need your mommy?" He say smugly. I had enough. I screamed in rage and used my power to rip a nearby computer from the wall. I flung it at his head but he dove out of the way. It exploded into another computer behind him. "You're weak, Courtney" He growled and lunged for me. I rolled out of the way and flipped to my feet. He threw a punch and I easily dodged, elbowing him in the rib. I used my power and threw him across the room. He went through a wall and almost immediately jumped back through the hole. _

_"I'm weak huh?!" I screamed, throwing him across the room again. "How come your ass is getting kicked by a girl? Huh, asshole?!" I grabbed a broken piece of metal and hurled it at his head. It hit him and it was like he disintegrated or something. I stood straighter with my hands on my hips, breathing heavily. _

I jerk awake and almost hit Mom in the face. She was startled awake from my sudden movement. I ran my hands over my face and took in a deep breath. "Are you alright?" She asks me. I nod and think about what that guy say. Was I losing my touch? I shake my head to get rid of the dream and lie back next to Mom. She settles and wraps an arm around me, kissing my temple. It was pretty early and we both needed the sleep.

***SCENE BREAK***

I wake to sun shining brightly on my face. I groan and sit up. Huh, no other nightmares? I swing my legs over the side of the bed and run a hand through my hair. I stand up and shake my hair out of its bed head before going into the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom, drying my hair with a towel. I look up and down the hallway before sighing and returning to my room. I dig through the clothes and change into light brown cargo shorts and a green long sleeved shirt with one off the shoulder. I brush out my red hair and pull on combat boots. I jogged down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Hey Courtney!" Kitty waved me over and I followed. She was sitting with a girl with brunette hair and-Whoa!

"X-23?!" I gasp.

"X-2?!" She gasps.

"Courtney, you know Laura?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"You're going by Laura?" I muse.

"You're going by Courtney?" She smirked.

"Courtney Anne Summers" I smirk back.

"Summers?" She repeats. "Like Cyclops and Jean Grey?"

"They're my parents" I snort.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one with a parent who works here" She laughs. I tilt my head before she rolls her eyes and continues. "Logan is my father" she sighs.

"Ooh, he's tough" I tease. She scrunches her nose at me and we laugh. "Any problems with him?"

"I'm not as rebellious as you are, Courtney. I was programmed to follow rules; you just broke through it before me"

"You're welcome" I take a bow and smirk, biting into an apple. She rolls her eyes, smiling.

"I see you two are getting along" Logan says, suddenly behind us. I scream and swing my leg around. Instinct. He does this back bend and stands back up, glaring at me.

"Sorry Mr. Logan" I shrug.

"Hi dad" Laura smiles and he smiles back, kissing her head. I smile at them, thinking of Scott and me at the lake. Where was he? I haven't seen him since we've gotten back.

"Hey, Laura, I'm gunna catch up with you later" I say and walk out of the kitchen. I see Jean talking to Ororo, Er Storm or whatever, and I run up to them. "Mom!" I say. She gives me a warning glare and I cross my arms, shutting up immediately.

"Alright, I got to go, Jean. See you later" Ororo smiles and walks away.

"What?" Jean says coldly to me. I give her a strange look but shake my head.

"Have you seen Scott-Er Dad?" I ask, making sure to correct myself. "I can't find him"

"He's in the training room. You know what guys are doing" Mom rolled her eyes. "Probably blowing stuff up or something"

"Ooh, really?" I ask mischievously. Mom laughs and kisses my head. "Ok, bye!" I giggle and run down the hallways.

***SCENE BREAK*  
In the Danger Room….**

"Dad!" I call, running into the room. My head was almost taken off by a weird floating ball thing. I scream and fall on my butt. Damn that hurt. I look up and see him standing over me, a hand outstretched to help me up. I smile at him and accept the hand.

"Dad?" He laughs.

"Yeah, I've gotten used to calling Jean Mom so I guess you're dad. That ok?"

"I was hoping you'd start calling me that" He tussles my hair and I laugh while smoothing it down. "What'cha need?"

"I thought you could use someone to train with" I shrug, placing my hands on my hips.

"Think you can keep up?" He raises an eyebrow. Suddenly I'm gone and I tap his shoulder. He's confused for a second and spins around.

"Can you?" I tease and back flip backwards. I see him smile and the session starts again.

***SCENE BREAK*  
Around 3 hours later….**

The session suddenly stops and we both look around, still in a defensive stance. "You two have been at this for over two hours!" An angry voice says through the speakers. The doors open and Mom's standing in the entrance, her arms crossed angrily. She glared at us. I smiled innocently and looked up at the ceiling.

"I told her to tell me when to take a break but she just keeps going" Dad's panting a bit and he looks over at me. I'm bouncing on the balls of my feet, rolling my head around and shaking out my hands.

"Come on. I'm ready for round two!" I say excitedly. Mom gives me a look and I fall flat on my feet, my hands on my hips.

"You should get some lunch" She says to me. I roll my eyes at her motherly instinct to keep me fed. "Go" She nods out the door and I run off.

**NO POV**

Jean smiles at her husband and walks over, kissing him hello. "Damn, that kid just doesn't stop going" He sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggles and kisses him again.

"I can tell she's tired" Jean says. "She's hiding it too well on the outside but she's forcing herself to keep going. You haven't noticed she's been pushing herself?"

"No, I barely see her" Scott shook his head.

"Right. You should go get some lunch too, god knows how you get when you're hungry" The red head teases. He gives her a pout and she giggles again.

"Let's go" He smiles and they walk out of the Danger Room.

***SCENE BREAK*  
COURTNEY'S POV**

I'm digging through the fridge when I feel a hand on my back. I stand up and see a boy smiling at me. "Mind grabbing me that soda?" He asks, pointing to a green and yellow can.

"Uh, sure" I say and hand him the soda.

"Thanks" He smiles and leaves the kitchen. I roll my eyes and grab half a sandwich, I wasn't really that hungry. I sigh and look out the window. God I'm bored. I toss the rest of my sandwich and jog to my room. I quickly change into cargo shorts with a black crop top that says Sk8er Chick on it and grab my skateboard. Yeah, that's right, I'm a skater. I run out the front entrance, glad no one say me, and leapt on my board. I rode down to the gate where I threw my board over and climbed. I'm skating kinda slow, pushing off every so often, with my hands in my pockets. Suddenly a forest green jeep screeches to a halt in front of me. I see Amara, Kitty, Rogue, and some blonde girl in the jeep.

"Come on, Court!" Kitty waves me over and I climb into the back of the car. "This is Tabitha"

"Hiya Courtney!" Tabitha smiles at me. "Just call me Tabby"

"What are you guys doing?" I ask.

"We were lookin' for ya!" Rogue laughs.

"Why? I wasn't gone that long" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah but your mom went nuts when we couldn't find you on Cerebro" Tabby say as they started driving towards the institute.

"I've been working on mental blocks. I don't need her in my head all the time" I rolled my eyes. "She doesn't know I have the capability to have mental blocks and I'd like to keep it that way. So no one say anything"

"We won't, Court" Kitty say, smiling.

"Man, Tabby, I love your ride! I absolutely adore Jeeps!" I giggle.

"Hey, thanks! When you get a license I'll let you drive it" Tabby say as we drove through the open gates.

"Really?" I ask hopefully.

"Totally! You couldn't be any worse than Kitty!"

"Hey!" Kitty protested and the rest of us laughed. We parked in the garage and piled out. I grabbed my skateboard out of the back and we went into the mansion. Suddenly a sharp pain went through my head and I fell over, my hands clutching the sides of my head. I groaned at the pain as it-God dammit, it hurt. I couldn't think. I could hear muffled voices but couldn't focus on anyone. It was like everyone was talking, trying to be the loudest. I screamed as it grew worse, like fire. I felt a hand on my head and it disappeared just as sudden as it came. I shook my head and gave my brain a second to settle. Kitty and Rogue helped me to my feet and I leaned against them. I haven't felt this weak before. My vision was still a bit hazy but I could make out the Professor in front of me.

"Are you alright?" He ask. I nodded and held a hand on my head. I must have hit it on the floor when I fell, this was a different pain. Like a dull pain. Mom was there too. Kitty and Rogue shifted me so I was leaning against Mom. "Jean, bring her into the infirmary" He say and Mom helped me walk.

"Here, Jean, I got her" I heard Dad say and I was lifted off the floor. He carried me to the infirmary where I was set on a table bed thing. The lights were bright and I rested an arm over my eyes. I could feel Mom's hand stroking my hair.

"Mom, I'm ok" I say, smiling weakly. "It was just my powers acting up"

"I'm afraid it was more than that" Professor say. I groaned and sat up, swatting Mom away when she tried to stop me.

"How?" I ask. "I feel fine now"

"You seem to have the phoenix inside you"

"The phoenix? What's the phoenix?" I ask.

"It was a second personality that was inside your mother" Dad says. "I thought we got rid of it"

"We did but someone else has managed to recreate it" Professor sighs. I look at Mom's face, she was staring straight ahead with a fearful look in her eyes she was biting her lip.

"Mom" I say, raising my hand to slowly wave in front of her face. She shakes her head and looks at me, running a hand through my hair. "Are you alright?"

"Can you get rid of it?" She asks the Professor, ignoring my question.

"I'm afraid not. She seems to have control of it internally. She just needs to be trained" He tells her. I feel her grip my shoulder and she seems even more worried. "It won't take control of her like it did for you"

"See Mom? I'm fine" I say. She gives me a worried glance.

"You're sure you can't contain it or get rid of it?" Mom asks. The Professor shakes his head.

"She must learn to control it like the rest of her powers" He says.

"Mom, I can do this. You need to trust me" I plead. Dad gives her a look and she sighs when she looks at me.

"I don't want you straining yourself when you work on improving the phoenix power" She says sternly and I smile before wrapping my arms around her middle.

"I won't. I promise" I whisper in her ear and she smiles at me. "I know you're not going to leave my side when I start training so straining myself won't be a problem considering you can read minds"

"I know" She has a smug look on her face and she gently kisses my forehead.


End file.
